


The Lioness' Dragon

by Jess_Targaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jonsei, Older Woman/Younger Man, R Plus L Equals J, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Targaryen/pseuds/Jess_Targaryen
Summary: Cersei never thought she would see her Prince's face ever again but the Gods have given her a second chance when she laid eyes upon his son in Winterfell. This time the Dragon will be hers.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow
Comments: 52
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

**Cersei**

The North was a frozen wasteland and she had a very low opinion of the land. Stepping out of the wheelhouse and gazing upon Winterfell did little to change the opinion of the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. It was certainly large but it was plain and simple.  _ How boring,  _ she thought disdainfully. Her son had a sneer on his face as he eyed the barbaric Northerners and she couldn’t help but agree. 

Cersei walked towards her fat oaf of a husband as he reunited with his best friend. He shamed her once again by demanding to visit Lyanna Stark in the crypts of Winterfell. 

_ By the Gods I hate that man! _

Cersei didn’t even have her brother with her to warm her bed and she knew it would be a long few months until they returned to King’s Landing. As they dispersed and were about to be shown to the chambers by the pretty little redheaded Stark, her emerald eyes caught a sight she thought she’d never see again and her breath hitched.

_ It cannot be!  _

Cersei would recognise those eyes and face anywhere and her mind quickly worked to figure out how her Prince’s face was on a Northerner. He was conversing with the Stark children and that was how she pieced it together. It was Ned Stark’s bastard, Jon Snow but the eyes and face made it clear to Cersei that he was not of Ned Stark seed. 

_ He is Rhaegar’s son and I must have him. _

**Jon**

The life on a bastard under the hateful gaze of Catelyn Stark was not an easy one but Jon had never let the Lady of Winterfell dictate who he was no matter the punishments she gave him. His father was weak and let her get away with but it no longer surprised him. It was why he was sat near the exit of the great hall and not his family after all. 

But for once he was glad to be away from his family because his mind had been on the Queen all day. She was strikingly beautiful with long golden locks, emerald green eyes, fair skin and a slender, graceful figure. But what surprised him the most was her emerald eyes kept finding his purple eyes and not with a disgusted look like Lady Stark but something else.

_ Lust?  _ He thought optimistically. 

He knew he had to get out of the feast before his hungry looks towards the Queen would be noticed, so he gave her one last heated look before departing to the Wintertown brothel. He needed to let loose after a day daydreaming of Cersei Lannister.

* * *

“If it isn’t my favorite customer,” Ros smirked, greeting him as he walked into the whorehouse. 

“Customer is a bit of a stretch” Jon replied with a raised eyebrow. “You fuck me for free” he said as he playfully slapped her arse. 

“Come” she said as she took his hand to go to their room but Jon didn’t move.

“Not tonight,” he said, stroking her red hair before giving her a filthy kiss. “Tonight, I want a blonde”.

Ros shrugged but smiled at him and before he knew it, he was in a room with a naked blonde whore. He let her remove his clothes before lifting her up and placing her on the bed. Jon spread the whore’s legs and slid into her wet cunt. He started off slowly before building a rhythm until eventually, he was fucking her hard and fast. He tried to picture Cersei Lannister beneath him but it was difficult when all he saw was the moaning blonde whore. 

Jon flipped her around and put her on her hands and knees. He fucked her from behind and it was much easier to imagine it was the Queen like that. He made the whore cum several times and yet Jon couldn’t find his own release. When he realised his release would not come, he tossed a coin to the panting and out of breath whore before leaving the establishment still hard as valyrian steel. 

_ I need Cersei Lannister. _

**Cersei**

It had been a couple of days since she first laid eyes on Rhaegar’s son.  _ He is Rhaegar’s son, of that I have no doubt.  _ She had overheard Robert and Ned discuss the boy after watching him train and for once she agreed with her husband; such a skilled warrior doesn’t deserve to rot away at the wall. It was why she had asked Robert to allow the boy to become her sworn shield. He had proven himself when he had beaten Kingsguard in Robert’s presence and he had allowed it, although they had yet to break the news to Ned Stark. 

For now, Jon Snow was showing her around Winterfell and being near him was making her small clothes damp with desire. She was glad that she now had someone completely loyal to her. The Kingsguard were sworn to the King and protected the children but Jon Snow was hers. 

_ And I want him right now. _

“Jon, I wish to return to my chambers. Escort me?” she asked sweetly but her eyes betrayed the desire she felt.

“Of course, your grace”

They entered her chambers and once she had locked the door, Cersei immediately pounced on him, kissing him hard on the lips before kissing down his neck. He responding just as passionately and Cersei smiled, knowing she hadn’t misread the signs. She rubbed the growing bulge in his breeches with her soft hands. Jon pulled away with a gasp but a moment later he was tearing her dress off of her and if it was anyone else she would’ve had them severely punished but this was her dragon so she knew it was in his nature. And it excited her. 

Cersei’s deft hands quickly removed his clothes and she licked her lips at the sight in front of her. Jon Snow, son of the Dragon, was muscular and the sight of his cock nearly made her drop to her knees to suck the big, thick length.  _ There’ll be time for that later, _ Cersei chided herself. Right now, she needed him inside of her. 

Cersei guided him to her bed, squeezing his perfect round arse and stroking his large cock as he walked past her.  _ By the old gods and new,  _ she said biting her lip. Cersei pushed him on his back and straddled him. She was already soaking wet, wetter than she had ever been in her life and Jon groaned as she stroked his cock between her wet folds. He leaned up and kissed her tits whilst curling a hand around her and they both moaned as she sunk down on his thick cock. 

“Fuck!” Cersei moaned. 

She was being stretched like never before as she rode him as hard and fast she could. He met her thrust for thrust as wet slaps of skin pierced the room. Cersei had never felt so full with cock and she encouraged him to fuck her cunt harder.

“Yes, Jon! Harder! Make me cum!” she cried. 

His hand came to where they were joined and rubbed her nub. His cock was pistoning in and out of her with powerful thrusts and he gripped her arse with his strong hands. Cersei screamed his name as a powerful orgasm swept through her as she tightened around his cock. She felt him tremble and his rhythm faltered.

“Cersei!” he grunted. “Oh fuck Cersei!”

Cersei felt him spill his seed inside of her and kept pumping until he was done and she rolled off and laid down beside him panting heavily. Her thighs were wet with their combined releases as his cum oozed out of her. Cersei had finally got her dragon and she wasn’t ever going to let him go. She had seen the tension between himself and Ned Stark and she would use it to turn him against the Stark’s and make him loyal to only her. 

His cock grew softer as they regained their breath and she leaned over and kissed him. She felt the smile on his lips as he reciprocated whilst touching her all over her body, making her moan in pleasure. Her hand glided down his body and caressed each ridge of his abs before finding her target. Her fingers curled around his cock, pumping it and she felt him stiffen and grow in her hands. Cersei smirked and then kissed him.

“Again?” she asked with a devilish smile.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Ned**

Ned Stark couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was in his solar with the King and Queen of Westeros and one of his biggest fears were being realised. He looked into the malicious emerald eyes of the Queen and he knew she knew something but he prayed to the Old Gods it wasn’t what he thought.

“He wishes to join the Night’s Watch” Ned said weakly.

“Piss on that, Ned!” Robert slapped his shoulder. “The boy has talent. He shouldn’t freeze his balls off at the Wall”.

“Perhaps if you’re so set on your son taking the black, you should send one of those little boys of yours” Cersei sneered at him. “I’m offering him a position greater than any bastard deserves”.

“But your sworn shield? Surely the Kingsguard protect you, my Queen?” Ned replied, not wanting to answer her question because he felt guilty knowing he’d never send any of his sons to the wall but would be glad if Jon went as it would protect Robert. 

Cersei laughed before she brought her goblet of wine to her lips. “They are sworn to the King, not me”.

“Come Ned, I need a drink to celebrate!” Robert boomed. “If I were 15 years younger, I would put that boy of yours into the dirt, hah!”

Ned glanced at Cersei as he walked out with Robert and he saw the glare full of hate for the King but she smirked at him.

 _Fuck!_ He thought despondently. _Forgive me, Lyanna. I should have told him about you and his family years ago._ Ned knew he would never earn his sister’s forgiveness and should Jon find out, he would be lost to him forever.

**Cersei**

Cersei sat on her bed, legs crossed and one foot tapped the floor impatiently. She was waiting for her lover to show up but it seemed like an age for her. When she finally heard the knock on her door, Cersei rushed to open it and pull Jon in but he stood firm as she tugged on his arm.

“I have somewhere special I want to show you,” Jon said, smiling at her.

Cersei arched her eyebrow at him but followed him nonetheless. Jon draped her in his fur cloak and she hugged it close to herself, bathing in his scent. He knew exactly where he was going as he led her into the Godswood and thankfully it was a relatively warm night. 

His silent direwolf followed them from a short distance away and Cersei marvelled at the creature. They finally arrived at Jon’s destination and Cersei’s cheeks flushed from the warmth of the hot springs. She didn’t think the North has much beauty but the Godswood has proven her wrong. The rest of the North may have been a wasteland but the Godswood certainly was not. 

“And what do you have in mind, Jon Snow?” Cersei asked with a raised eyebrow as he approached her. He made quick work of his clothes and Cersei laughed at his eagerness. That laugh quickly turned into moans of pleasure as his hands roamed her body whilst undressing her. Before too long, both of them were completely naked and Jon smirked at her mischievously.

“Are you just going-“ Cersei was cut off and she shrieked as Jon tossed her into the hot springs. There was a loud splash, followed by another one as Jon joined her laughing loudly. Cersei gathered her bearings and was ready to scold her young lover but he had pressed himself against her wet body and kissed her fiercely. 

When he pulled away, Cersei was breathless but she managed to gather her wits to scold Jon Snow although there was no bite behind her words.

“Bastard!” 

For once, her lover didn't react negatively to the word. However, it reminded Cersei of the secret that had been kept from him his entire life. 

“Jon, there's something I have to tell you,” she began and Cersei didn’t think her voice had been as gentle in her whole life. “I know who your mother was”.

**Jon**

All Jon felt was rage for Ned Stark. His father...no, his uncle had lied to him his entire life all for a fat, drunken oaf. His fists clenched and he needed to release his anger. He always felt the wolf inside of him always ready to pounce but Cersei’s revelation changed his perception.

_It was dragon ready to roar. It always has been._

He turned away from Cersei and reached the edge of the hot springs before he felt her soft touch on his arm. He turned around and saw her haughty expression.

“Where do you think you’re going? You do not simply walk away from a Queen” she said.

“Ned Stark will pay for what he has done to me” Jon growled, his deep purple eyes grew ever darker.

“And what do you plan to do? Beat up Stark? That will gain you nothing” Cersei said dismissively as she folded her arms, which pushed up her wet tits and made them appear bigger. Jon licked his lips at the beautiful sight. 

“At least he will know that I know,” Jon said.

“Then you are as big as a fool as he is” Cersei retorted.

The blonde seductress had woken the dragon within him. Jon surged forward in the hot water that was only above his knees and grabbed Cersei by the throat. 

“If you wanted me to choke, you need but have asked” Cersei gasped with a smirk on her full lips. “I’d rather choke on something much longer, thicker and harder”. 

Jon let go in shock over the Queen’s words and before he could think of a response, she was kneeling in front of his painfully hard cock with water coming up just below her tits. Her round, thick arse was high in the air as she grabbed his cock and stroked him with one hand whilst the other fondled his sack. 

His cock was already wet from the water and her hand silkily glided over his length. When her mouth engulfed his cock, Jon’s eyes rolled back and he let out a deep moan. Her mouth was so hot and she knew exactly how to pleasure him.

 _This is how a Queen sucks,_ Jon thought. 

Her lips were tight around his thick cock and her tongue licked across his length each time she descended on his cock. She quickly took more than half his length in her talented mouth, which was something no Lady nor whore apart from Ros could say. It was the greatest sight Jon had ever seen to see Cersei Lannister eagerly suck him off with spittle flying everywhere. 

When she deepthroated the entire length of his cock, Jon lost all control and grabbed the side of her head as he started to facefuck her. 

His cock went down the back of Cersei’s throat which made her choke and gag on it. Her spit covered his dick but she didn’t let up on sucking him as he fucked her face. Tears streamed down the side of her face but Jon could see the gleam in her emerald eyes. 

_She’s loving it._

Jon pulled back to give her some air and Cersei gasped loudly as she took lungfuls of air. 

“Cum for me. I want it” Cersei purred until she went back down on him. A few minutes later and Jon was so close. His balls tightened. He grabbed her golden hair tightly as he fucked her mouth and Cersei seemed to recognise he was close. She backed away from his cock and her chin was dripping with spit.

“I want it on me. I want it all over my face! Claim me as yours!” Cersei screamed.

Jon stroked his cock as quickly as he could at the image of Cersei fucking Lannister on her knees begging him to cum all over her. It was a matter of seconds before he released everything from his massive balls.

He sprayed his load all over Cersei, with spurt after spurt of cum erupting from his cock and landing on her face, in her hair and all over her tits. He was grunting and moaning as he covered her in his seed. Jon gave her every last drop from his big, fat balls until Cersei sucked the head and licked all over his cock to clean him.

“Fuck, you look so good” Jon sighed. 

Cersei scooped up a glob of cum from the corner of her lips before sucking her finger. “And I enjoy being on the receiving end”. 

“If you do not wish for me to fight my uncle, then what do you suggest?” Jon asked, bringing their conversation back to what it was before her mind-blowing blowjob.

“You keep this information and use it when it hurts Stark the most. We’re both in the Game of Thrones now and I plan for us to win” Cersei smiled. 

Much later, they were about to get out of the hot springs after Jon had supped on her cunt and made her scream numerous times. 

“I have a way for you to release all that anger pent up inside of you” Cersei said.

“Oh?”

“In three days, the men will be hunting with my oaf husband. We shall execute my plan then” Cersei explained. “And I’m going to need these to be filled to the brim with cum” Cersei said as she grabbed his balls. “So no spilling your seed until then. Instead, you shall spend every night eating my royal cunt and arse".

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll continue this as a series. I'm just not sure when.


End file.
